Hump Ryder
by RKO.AirBourne.Cenation
Summary: Zack and his lover haven't spent any alone time together in the past week, until one steamy shower : This is just pure smut : M/M Slash. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N:**** Zack Ryder's real name is Matthew Joeseph Cordona Jr. :) Alex Riley's real name is Kevin Robert Riley Jr. I figured since I was making them lovers I might as well use their real names. I only use their real names when they are talking to each other, and their ring names for everything else, so sorry if I confused anyone. Alex=Kevin, Zack=Matty.**

**Hump Ryder :)**

Zack Ryder sat down on a bench in the superstars lockerroom, still a little high on adrenaline from his match. He knew his lover was finishing up his matcch and then they could go back to the hotel to relaz. They hadn't been able to spend any alone time together this whole week, due to both of their busy schedules.

He grabbed his shower and shower gel out of his gym bag and headed to the showers, thankful he was aone. He turned the shower onm adjusting it tto the right temperature. When it was perfect he stripped down and stepped under the warm spray.

He let the water fall down over his torso, finally turning and washing the gel out of his hair. When his hair felt clean, he turned back around and began to wash all the oil from his chest. He began to hum his entrance theme, lost in the warmth of the shower.

Lost in humming his tune, he didn't notice his lover stip and begin to walk towards him. Almost finished washing his torso, he jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He quickly turned, only to be met by the deep brown eyes of his lover.

"My god, Kevin, you scared the hell out of me!" he said, catching his breath.

"Sorry Matty, you were humming and I wanted your attention," Alex said with a huge grin. They had been dating for almost a year now, and this is the longest they had went without any physical contact.

"Well you got it," Zack said, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. He suddenly realized they were alone in the shower, and naked. His cock hardened at the thought of pushing alex against the wall and fucking him senseless. Alex felt this and smiled.

"Hm, someones happy to see me," he said before pushing Zack against the wall and dropping to his knees. Before Zack could react, Alex took him in his mouth and silenced whatever protest was forming in his brain. He sucked at the head, slipping his tounge into the slit, tasting the salty precome that was building there.

All Zack could do was moan, as he wound his fingers into his lovers hair. He watched as Alex moved up and down his cock, coaxing him to full hardness, as the water from the shower ran down his back to where Zack would really like to have his cock buried.

He felt the all too familiar burning in his stomach and pulled Alex back up to a standing position and kissed him, tasting himself when he thrust his tounge into his mouth. With Alex momentarily distracted he switched their positions, Alex against the wall and the shower hitting his back.

Alex was now fully hard himself, his erection trapped between their slippery bodies.

"Matty please?" he begged, breaking the kiss when the urge to breath forced them too.

"What do you want, baby?" Zack whispered, licking the shell of Alex's ear. Alex shuddered and moaned, pushing his hips to meet Zack's, their erections sliding together. "Tell me," he all but moaned out, grinding their hips together again. He pulled the sensitive lobe in his mouth and but down, the same time pulling their hips together once more.

"Touch me," was all Alex could say, as their erections rubbed together once more. E felt Zack's hand trail from his waist up to his chest, tracing his nipple, before going back to his pelvic bone, wrapping his hand around his shaft.

"Here?" Zack asked, stroking him slowly, causing the older man to whimper. Alex shook his head, and groaned when Zack squeezed him even tight, before letting go. He trailed his hand a little lower, cupping his sac firmly. "Here baby?" Again Alex shook his head and Zack laughed. He trailed his hand lower; finally reaching Alex's puckered entrance, tracing a finger around it slowly. Alex whimpered again, nodding his head furiousley.

"Hold on, baby" he said, removing his hand and grabbing the shower gel. He coated three fingers and instructed Alex to turn around. When he did, he trailed his fingers down his back, to the swell of his ass, delving between the cheeks to find his target. He slipped one finger in past the tight ring of muscle and Alex groaned, pushing back against it, taking it further into his body.

He eased the digit in all the way, and began pumping slowly, allowing his lover to get used to the intrusion. "More Matty," Alex moaned, pushing back against Zack's hand as a second finger was thrust into his all too willing body. He pumped his fingers, twisting and scissoring them, opening Alex as much as his fingers could. He brushed against his prostate lightly, causing Alex to cry out.

"Oh god, right there," he moaned, and Zack hit that spot over and over again. "I need you, now baby."

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to hurt him.

"Yes, god yes." Zack removed his fingers and Alex groaned at the loss. Zack quickly coated his shaft and placed it at Alex's stretched entrance. He thrust in all the way, knowing the quicker it was done, the less time it hurt. Alex groaned, half from pleasure the other half from pain. Zack stilled his movements and began kissing Alex's neck, distracting him from the burn.

It worked as Zack felt Alex's body relax, pulling him in deeper. "Move baby," Alex whispered, pushing back against his hips. He began slow shallow thrusts, wanting to hear Alex beg for it. "Harder," Alex moaned, meeting him thrust for thrust. Zack picked up the pace and rammed directly into Alex's prostate, causing him to cry out "Right there"

Feeling the all too familiar pull in his stomach he demanded "Touch yourself, Kevin." Alex felt the burn in his stomach too, crying out when he took hold of his cock. Jerking it once, twice, he cried out as he came all over his hand and the shower wall.

Alex's muscles clamping down around him was too much and with one final thrust, Zack came with a cry of his lovers name. They stayed like that for several minutes, letting the tremors fade. He pulled out and Alex turned to face him. Their foreheads resting together, they kissed showing all the love they had for eachother without words.

"I love you, Matty," Alex said, breaking the kiss.

"I love you too. Now lets get this cleaned up so we can go back to the hotel and rest." And with that they finished their shower, leaving no eveidence of their coupling, and headed back to the hotel for more fun.

**A/N:**** This was a weird pairing I know :) but hey I liked it. All reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
